


Well I'm Positive That's a Sine

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Multi, hand-holding, newmann - Freeform, silly math puns, silly science puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a floof fic for missanthropicprinciple~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well I'm Positive That's a Sine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cephalopod_groupie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/gifts).



> (Stacker decided he wanted Tendo so no Newmanndo for you~)
> 
> Enjoy!~

* * *

**-July 8, 2024; Hong Kong Shatterdome-**

Tendo's normally an upfront sort of guy but he has to get sneaky when it comes to Newt and Hermann; especially when he's plotting to get them together. He's got the help of the remaining K-Sci staff (getting fewer and fewer as the months go on) as well as Drift-Sci (vital to the War effort and situated with the Med-Bay). 

"Agent A reporting on Project Sine, Agent X." The ridiculous 1000 ft walkie-talkies from the early 2000s are key to this particular victory. 

"Proceed, Agent A." Tendo murmurs as he sips his morning batch of coffee. "All clear in the Eagle's Nest." 

"Cat IV flirted with Cat III using math puns." Adriana (one of his most trusted informants) reveals. 

"You sure it was Cat IV? Cat III usually interacts first." 

"It was Cat IV, sir. He was... dare I say, sir, _playful_ with the recent victory." Adriana says with a confused tone. 

"Hmm. This doesn't change the end-game, Agent A. Keep on the look-out. Agent X over and out." Tendo decides as he digs around for his notebook on the flirt count/interactions that don't devolve into shouting matches. He squeaks as a hand lands on his shoulder. A quick peek reveals the culprit to be the Marshal. "Good morning. Jaegers up and runnin', ready for the next attack, sir." 

"Who were you referring to with Kaiju Categories, Officer Choi?" 

"Ahhh, just a silly project I use to keep my mind off of things." Tendo omits a few things but Stacker isn't biting. "It's an ongoing project to see if we can get Giezler and Gottlieb to admit their love for one another." 

"...How is it going?" Stacker asks as he takes the empty SIC seat. 

"Ahh, we made a bit of progress today. Not a ton, mind you, but enough by our standards." He shrugs as he taps his finger against his PPDC issued mug. "They've been subtle-flirting. Little pokes here and there to test the waters. Both of those idiots are oblivious." Tendo mutters with a smile that curves up and is partially obscured by his mike. 

Stacker glances around, gently pushing the mike away when no one's there. He presses a kiss to Tendo's lips and Tendo smiles into it. 

"You're incorrigible, hmm?" 

"I like love stories, Stacker. You know that," he points out as he presses tiny kisses across Stacker's cheeks and one to his forehead. "Now, shoo. I know you're only in here to avoid the massive pile of tablets and paperwork on your desk." 

"I think I'll take your suggestion for goldfish in my office pools. It gets lonely in there." Stacker sighs before he steals another kiss from Tendo, this one leaving Tendo with a pink tint to his cheeks as the Marshal walks away.

* * *

Project Sine slows down exponentially as the War clock keeps ticking. Tendo does his best to revive it, allowing for what could be an _explosive_ fight when he breezes into K-Sci (Hermann and Newt are glaring each other to death). 

"Good afternoon," he sing-songs as he sets down tea and hot cocoa mixed with a tiny bit of sedative. Both men have been working around the clock and need to rest before they burn out. "You gentlemen look like you could use a break." 

"I have-" 

"Really now-" 

"That was not a _**request**_." Tendo states serenely, staring them down with the same look his Yeye used to give him. 

"Okay." 

"I do not think I can wrangle anything else from the numbers today." Hermann concedes gracefully as he climbs down the ladder, massaging his leg with a grimace. 

"Truce for now. Newt, can you work your magic on his thigh? I'll get you two lunch of you can stay off of each other's throats for five minutes. Can you do that?" He asks as he looks from one to the other. 

"Yes." 

"Of course." 

It sucked being the barrier between friends.

* * *

When he returns with three trays balanced on his hands and one on his arm, he finds Newt and Hermann quietly discussing the Horse-Head Nebula. 

"The gasses are quite visible if you have the right telescope," Hermann confides as Newt's clever fingers dig out the knots in Hermann's thigh and lower back. "Ooo, that is wonderful." 

"Tendo says I have magic fingers but have you had one of his massages? Man's a miracle worker." Newt hums as Tendo clears his throat. "Oh! Food. Wow. I'm starving." 

Hermann's stomach betrays him with a loud rumble. "Oh dear. Thank you Tendo." Tendo hands off their trays, scooping up mac 'n cheese with his spoon as they dig into what sounds like their first full meal in a few days. 

"Lifesaver, man, I mean that." Newt manages after he swallows his mouthful of stuffing and greens. 

"I know." Tendo teases as he kicks back in a spare chair. 

"So, uh, how's your..." 

"He's still handsome as hell and that butt is mine. Also still not telling whose butt it is." he fires back at Newt's dig at Tendo's lover. 

"... And the ginger?" 

"He'll get here when he gets here, nosy brat." He rolls his eyes and pokes his foot at Newt's. "Y'know... There's always _room_ in my bed." Tendo deliberately turns on his charm, wiggling his eyebrows at Newt. Hermann makes a quiet (and very indignant) noise that sounds almost like a growl. 

"Aww, c'mon, Tendo! You know who I'm crushing on. Stop being weird." Newt rubs at his nose (which was turning pink under his freckles) with a stare at Tendo. 

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. You know I only do it to mess with you, right?" He points out, carefully watching Newt's face to make sure he knew that. 

"Yeah," Newt nudges him with his (for once) clean elbow. "You can always tell when your flirting makes people uncomfortable." 

"Alright. Super platonic love, y'know?" Tendo ruffles Newt's hair and hums as he fluffs part of it that's weighed down by too much product. 

"Mm-hmm. Oh man," Newt yawns and stretches out on the couch. "You're petting me to sleep." 

"I know." Tendo chuckles as he detangles his fingers. Newt yawns and dozes off, arms wrapped around a pillow. He can feel Hermann staring, jealousy radiating from him. "Dude, ask him already. He's not a mind-reader." 

"I do not want to... ruin our professional relationship." 

"Pffffft." Tendo blows a raspberry and Hermann's expression morphs into something sour. "You blew that up decades ago. You two can never stay 'professional,' even if it meant saving the world by being genuinely courteous to each other in a formal setting." 

"I suppose I don't help matters by replying to everything he says with some degree of malice." Hermann sighs. 

"Not really, no. But Newt's so used to it, the absence would completely throw him off. Ease up an'... maybe take care of each other a little more." Tendo offers as he holds out a hand to Hermann. "You can start by petting Newt." He tugs Hermann into the chair he was just sitting in, grinning as Hermann tentatively pets at Newt's mop of hair.

* * *

**-October 27, 2024-**

By the time the annual Shatterdome Halloween party rolls around, they're flirting openly with each other. It's three days until the event but Tendo has high hopes that they'll be going with each other. 

"So, Tendo, how is Project Sine going?" Stacker asks as he slides a hand around Tendo's waist, careful to keep it out of sight. His lover's still learning to be 'out' although he's told Mako and Herc's been sending encouraging Skype messages. 

"See for yourself, Agent S." Tendo murmurs as he leans against Stacker's pressed suit, his weight barely a thing to Stacker. 

"Agent S?" 

"You've been drafted into the Project. Didn't you know?" he responds, looking up to see Stacker looking down at him with concern. Tendo laughs and Stacker shakes his head slowly with a hint of a smile. 

"No, I didn't." 

"Cat IV has been making romantic overtures to Cat III." He whispers as Newt accepts the tray with oatmeal-in-a-cup and fresh strawberries on the side, offering a tray in return with the same oatmeal but with blackberries and lingonberries instead. "It's working." 

"Nerd." Stacker snorts as he takes the bite of eggs Tendo offers him. 

" _Your_ nerd." he counters as he watches them sit together. "You have any idea how long this has taken?" 

"I'm assuming quite some time." 

"A decade and about a quarter of another one; damn long time and I wanna see it finished." Tendo maintains as Stacker nearly chokes on the cup of coffee he stole from under Tendo's nose. 

"That is a lot." 

"Mm-hmm."

* * *

"I need your help with my costume." 

Newt corners him on the way back from the Mess Hall. 

"Any ideas?" Tendo remarks as he continues walking. 

"Uhh, yeah, but it's something I can't do all by myself." Newt rubs the back of his neck and glances up with the kicked puppy look. 

"So... Body paint or awkward positioning?" Tendo questions and Newt flushes bright pink at that. 

" **Tendo**!" He raises an eyebrow and Newt mumbles out, "Body paint." 

"Thought so. You do realize Hermann approached me like, weeks ago and several other J-Techs?" He's almost laughing at this point because Newt's expression is slipping into disappointment. "Of course I'll help you. I am the Fairy Godfather after all." 

"Thank you." 

"Thank me when you look fantastic in your costume."

* * *

**-October 31st, 2024; Shatterdome Halloween Party-**

Newt reluctantly steps out from behind Tendo, getting appreciative looks for his costume. 

Tendo makes his way over to Stacker (wearing LOTR Elven robes), pleased because they look pretty good. He's in a near matching set with extensions in his hair. 

"Is... Is that Cat IV?" Stacker looks surprised when Hermann shyly steps out in a Stardust costume, the careful application of mini-LED lights making him glow like a star. 

"I am a master with a make-up brush, Agent S." 

"It seems so," comes the wry response, "considering you managed to make me look very much like an Elf when I'm not built for it." 

"Hey, you're totally Elrond. Don't even-Ah. See?" Stacker tugs Tendo into a darker corner of the room and kisses him silly. "Nngh. Staaacks, no. I need to see if my plan worked. You can kiss me senseless later, I swear." 

His lover chuckles as he turns them around. Hermann's attempting to hide in a corner but the J-Techs that Tendo enlisted are keeping him hydrated and dancing. 

Newt taps the current J-Tech (dressed like a Wookie) on the arm and cuts into the dance, leading Hermann into a fairly obscure little corner and obviously telling him to stay there. 

"You need to listen in?" 

"Yeees." Tendo draws it out but Stacker's already waltzing him through the crowd and into the seat two tables down. "Thank you." 

"This is important to you." Stacker hums as he snags an entire tray of mini-cakes and shrimp puffs, offering Tendo one out of pure habit. He eats it while listening as Newt brings back food for them both. 

"I'd love to tell you some science jokes but they're Argon." Newt deadpans, Hermann laughing himself pink. 

"I'd tell you some math jokes but I can't cos they're all negative." Hermann manages before relapsing into giggles. Newt snorts before clapping like a seal, his laughter just an inhale and his body shaking. 

He chuckles at their silly puns and then murmurs to Stacker. "Well, I'm positive that's a sine." 

The man in question only rolls his eyes at Tendo, lacing their fingers under the table as he feeds Tendo shrimp puffs and mini bites. They watch as Newt (dressed as a nebula with black, purple and green body paint on the exposed areas, dotted with white for stars) takes Hermann's hand and leaves a trail of glittery paint that neither seems to notice.

* * *

**-December 31, 2024-**

Tendo squeaks when he's lifted from his chair in LOCCENT and spun around into a kiss. He practically purrs when he realizes it's Herc. 

"Hey babe." 

"Jus' got in. Where's Stacks?" 

"Getting Raleigh Becket. We found him." 

"An' Operation Sine?" 

"A success, Agent H. Cat IV and III seduced each other at the 'Dome Halloween party." Tendo relays, earning himself a gleeful kiss from Herc. 

"Gotta go check on Strika but I'll definitely be seeing ya tonight." 

"Go. I still have to do analog maintenance for _G. Danger_." Tendo shoos his other lover away with a swat on the butt. They'll have plenty of time to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it turns out that yesterday was my one-year anniversary with PacRim! PR has been so much fun from day one and so welcoming. Thank you to all of my lovely readers and fellow PacRim fans~ 
> 
> You guys are awesome. :)


End file.
